


Still

by quicksparrows



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the children come through but Severa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

Severa never shows up.

 _It was always a possibility_ , Lucina reminds them, logical and carefully ruled of emotion. The odds of them all coming through the time shift unscathed were exceedingly slim – some loss was inevitable.

Still, Cynthia never imagined it’d be Severa.

It all seems so unlikely, most of all that they find Severa in such a predicament. Cynthia cannot be sure of the details – who can be, in the midst of a routing? – but she puts together this: her best friend in the whole wide world is put in a situation where an innocent is in danger. Her best friend encounters her mother, a ghost from her past, and naturally, her best friend succumbs to emotion. Even if there were no further details than that, Cynthia knows Severa. Stubborn, brash, at times even petulant. Encountering her mother could certainly be her undoing, prompt her to flee.

Still, Cynthia never imagined Severa so petty that she would leave them. Certainly she’d know that if her mother was close, then the rest of the party would be, too.

The apathy of the adults drives Cynthia uncharacteristically mad. They don’t understand why their future children are so sullen, and the children say nothing. Their timeline is irrelevant now, it seems, and they’d all made that pact knowing the past must take precedence. Why jeopardize the mission by throwing the adults asunder emotionally? Why let them live with the reality that the girl they failed to recruit is actually one of their own, a daughter and comrade?

 _Was_ , Lucina reminds them, and it’s calm and cold on the surface, but she’s not a real tactician, not like her own mother. She could never bury emotion entirely, even for the sake of the mission.

Cynthia doesn’t believe Lucina for a second when she says that their own timeline doesn’t exist anymore, so Severa never existed at all. She knows Lucina doesn’t believe that, but Cynthia’s too kind to throw it in her face, even if a part of her rages against the indignity of pretending their lives are irrelevant.

Still, Cynthia imagines Severa would never let that indignity pass, not if it were Cynthia fading into the aether, mothers and fathers oblivious. Severa would have stomped and screamed and made every adult know that their children were not, _could not_ , be responsible for the future alone. The adults had failed once, but they could not fail again, not at the price of their children.

Severa could still come back to say that, even, but maybe that’s worse. Cynthia doesn’t want to live the rest of her life wondering, thinking “today could be the day” every moment. She’s supposed to be happy, supposed to be positive and free and enthusiastic, but how can she be those things with that stormcloud hanging over her head?

 _Change is good, even if it hurts,_ Lucina says. Change, change, change – she’s obsessed with change, and Cynthia doesn’t want to think ill of her friend, but Lucina craves change so much that she’s willing to make sacrifices that Cynthia isn’t ready for.

After all, Severa and Cynthia had made a pact as little girls. Their friendship was supposed to be something of legend, something people would remember forever as history. Their love ran deep and was supposed to be something they’d live for, something they could have WITH the world. It was never supposed to be something they’d die for, never supposed to be an offer of sacrifice.

Still, Severa is gone, leaving that pact nothing but a childish wish.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHHAHAH I FUCKING FLUBBED SEVERA'S PROLOGUE AND LOST HER...


End file.
